


Owen gets Zach

by girsawasquirrel



Series: Thanks, Indominus Rex [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Claire, Coffee, Dinosaurs, Face Punching, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girsawasquirrel/pseuds/girsawasquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gets to know Zach and Claire introduces Owen to her fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen gets Zach

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Zach and Gray are older in this, Zach has never met Owen and Zach's not such a twat.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone and I'm sorry about them.

Zach and Gray finally reached the island. It wasn't their first time here, but there was more to see now. They've been coming to visit aunt Claire, for a couple weeks, the last two summers. Zach's birthday was next week and he'd finally be 18, legal drinking age on the island. He couldn't wait, Lowery had already promised to take him to a couple bars that were for employees only, but Zach already had an employee pass, helping in the Gentle Giants petting zoo last summer. Gray would finally get to help this year and the little 15 year old was too excited. They found Zara immediately and she took them to get Gray's employee stuff figured out, Zach getting a new picture for his. It only took two hours and then they were off to their own personal bungalow, conveniently placed near Claire's housing. They unpacked and laid around, not wanting to deal with crowds yet, they didn't start work for a few days, so they could see the new attractions. Claire came by before dinner to pick them up, it was tradition to go out to eat their first night. 

"Aunt Claire, I get to work this year!" Gray said, excitedly, showing off his pass. She smiled and shook her head. 

"So I've heard, you get to take care of all the babies. You boys ready?"

"Yup." Zach smiled, glad they've reconnected with their aunt. With that they were gone, driving to Jimmy Buffet's, Gray's favorite place to eat on the island. They made small talk over dinner, Zach announcing he didn't have a girlfriend anymore, Gray telling her about school. 

"Now Zach, you're gonna be working somewhere different this year..." Claire said, biting her lip. She didn't know how the boys would take not working together, but they took it extremely well. 

"Okay, what will I do this year?" Zach asked threw a mouth full of food. Claire rolled her eyes at his antics. 

"You'll be working with the raptors this year."

"Really?!" Zach asked, only showing a little of his excitement. Gray mumbled something along the lines of 'lucky'. 

"Barry will be by to pick you up early, Zara will get you Gray. Okay with you guys?" 

"Hell yeah it is." Zach smiled. Finally something different. He couldn't wait. 

They ventured out the next day to see the new attractions, and taking a couple rides on the Gyrosphere, for Gray. The next day they were up bright and early, ready for work. Right after breakfast there was a knock on the door, Gray running to answer it as Zach washed the dishes real quick. 

"Zach, it's for you!" Gray yelled, going to sit on the couch until he was picked up. Zach smiled, gave his brother a quick hug and ran out the door. Since the raptors weren't in the public eye Zach got to wear whatever he wanted, choosing cargo shorts and on of his more worn band shirts. He and Barry made small talk, getting to know each other before working together. It only took 15 minutes before they were getting out, Zach shivering at the sounds the raptors made at the new person. 

"It's okay, they're just curious." Barry said, giving him a reassuring smile as they walked towards the paddock. He could hear someone whistle, yelling out names, before going quite. 

"That's why they won't listen." Someone said as they walked into the safety cage. Zach looked up, breath catching as he caught site of the owner to the voice.

"Owen this is, Zach, Claire's nephew. He worked with the Gentle Giants last year, but his little brother took his spot this year." Barry smiled, going over to his small desk. Owen looked Zach up and down before turning to Barry. 

"What job do we got for him?" Barry looked down at the paperwork.

"Let's see...He can help us...pick one, Zach, cutting raw meat or cleaning shit." Barry smiled, looking up. Zach wrinkled his nose. 

"Meat." He said without missing a beat. 

"Get to cuttin' then," Owen said, turning to Zach "Lunch is in an hour and the girls getting feisty when they're hungry." With that Owen went into his office shutting the door. 

"Alright, follow me." Barry said, making his way up the stairs and across the catwalk. He showed Zach how to cut up the meat and how to do it fast. Zach nodded and took over, finishing his job as Owen made his way to the catwalk. 

"You done yet?" He asked, looking over Zach's shoulder. 

"Yes sir." Zach said, not knowing what to do next. Owen, surprised at being called sir, helped him put everything into the buckets and then took him back down stairs. The girls were put into their head gear and the gate was opened. Zach gulped, only slightly nervous, as he followed the older man into the paddock. 

"See what we do is hide it. They don't want to be fed, they want to hunt, an unfortunately this is the only way." Owen said, taking a couple pieces of meat, throwing it into the trees. They made their way around the paddock, hiding the meat, before making their way back to safety. Owen ran up on the catwalk, nodding to signal the opening if the girls' cages. He whistled and clicked as soon as they were out, grabbing their attention. 

"Eyes on me...Delta, don't give me that shit!" He raised his hand, the sign to get ready, before yelling "And GO!" The raptors took off, searching for the food that was hidden. Zach gave a small smile, before going to replace the buckets and wash his hands. He was on his way back towards the stairs when someone yelled 'PIG LOOSE'. He tried to get out of the way, but someone knocked into him. He fell against the railing, holding his breath as he thought he was in the clear. He was so wrong as the railing gave out underneath, he closed his eyes, not believing his luck. 

He landed on his back, breath leaving him, his head hurting as it hit the ground. He groaned, hand instantly going to his pounding head. He could smell blood, he wasn't sure from where though, and then he heard a low growl. His eyes snapped open and he stopped breathing for a minute, he was being hunted from the trees. 

"Shit, shit, shit." He breathed out, trying to sit up.

"DON'T!" Owen yelled, crawling under the gate, moving to stand between Zach and his girls. "Stand down!" He said hands going out in the 'stop' motion. The raptors were in front if Owen now, one of them crouched, ready to pounce, another trying to sneak behind the other man. "Get back in line!" The raptor hissed, but listened. 

"What do I do?" Zach asked, slightly shaking from nerves, slightly from adrenaline. 

"Can you stand?" Owen asked, eyes not leaving the raptors. Zach stood slowly, but he was unable to put weight on his right leg. 

"I think my leg was cut on the railing." Zach said, seeing the blood running down his leg. 

"Hold on to me, we're going to back up slowly. Try not to put weight on that leg, okay?" Owen said, backing up so Zach could grab onto his shoulder. 

"O..Okay." Zach grabbed on and they slowly made their way to the gate. Once they were close enough Barry grabbed Zach, pulling him into a chair. 

"Close the gate!" Owen yelled, not moving. 

"You're crazy!" Barry yelled back, before hitting the button. The gate was almost closed when Owen ran, sliding under it, before the raptors were there. Both Owen and Zach were breathing hard, Zach still shaking slightly. Barry went to tend to Zach's cut, it only need a couple stitches, while Owen went to the catwalk, yelling at the men who bumped into Zach. 

"Ca...Can we NOT tell aunt Claire about this?" Zach asked Barry once he was fixed up. "I really like working out here and she would get me transferred faster than you could say 'accident'."

"She would kill us if she ever found out, kid." Owen said with a chuckle, coming down the stairs. Zach's face fell and nodded. "But if you can keep it hidden then I won't tell her..."

"Thank you, Mr. Grady!" Zach smiled. 

"Just Owen, kid. Mr. Grady is my dad." 

"Then call me, Zach. Besides I'm 18 in a couple days." Zach said standing up, testing out his leg before smiling at Barry. 

"Fuck, you're still just a kid. I was 10 when you were born!" Owen snorted, shaking his head. "You're okay now, right?" 

"Yeah...I mean I think. My head is killing me." Zach said, sitting down again. 

"How about we eat some lunch and then I'll introduce you to the girls, properly." Owen smirked, Zach paling slightly. "They'll be a gate between you this time."

After lunch he learned their names and ranks in the pack. 

"Whose alpha?" Zach asked, watching the raptors watch him. He looked at Owen out of the corner of his eyes. 

"You're looking at him, kid...Zach, sorry." Owen said, scratching the back of his neck. "How's your head feel?"

"Like someone's trying to crack it open from the inside, I just want sleep." Zach said running his hands threw his hair. He was dirty after earlier. Owen disappeared for a minute before coming back, flashlight in hand. 

"Eyes on me." He said out of habit, Zach glared at him, but looked up. Owen shined the light in his eyes, moving it before being satisfied. "Good, you don't have a concussion."

"I'm not one of them you know!" Zach crossed his arms, looking at Owen angrily. Owen put his hands up, showing he was trying to be peaceful. 

"What are you going on about?" Owen asked, confused. 

"Just because you're their alpha doesn't mean you control everyone." Zach said with a huff. 

"Woah now. I only said that so I could check your eyes. Okay? I'm not trying to control you, just making sure your aunt won't kill me later." Owen said, hotly before walking off. "Work is done for today. See you tomorrow, kid."

"Can you take me home, Barry." Zach said with a sigh, he didn't mean to go off on Owen. Hopefully Owen would accept his apology tomorrow. 

\-- 

The rest of the week went off without anymore incidents and Owen smiled when Zach handed him a coffee his second day. It was the day before Zach's birthday and the teen was beyond excited for the following night. 

"Any plans tomorrow?" Barry asked over lunch. 

"Lowery offered to take me to a couple bars, do just that so far." Zach said with a shrug. "Sounds fun to me though." He smiled. 

\--

"Slow down, otherwise you'll be shit faced before 10." Lowery chuckled as the boy threw back another shot of tequila. 

"It's only my second one. I'm good." Zach smiled, taking a drink of his beer. He was doing pretty well for only having drank at a couple high school parties. 

"Look there's Owen and Barry." Lowery said before waving them over. The men ordered a couple drinks before joining the birthday boy. 

"Happy Birthday, Zach." Barry smiled, taking a drink. 

"Figured you'd be drunk by now." Owen smirked, Zach blushing slightly. 

"I can handle my alcohol." He said, taking another drink. "Plus Lowery, over here, is making sure I pace myself."

Owen scoffed "That's no way to celebrate."

"Claire would kill me if he got too drunk." Lowery defended himself. It was true, Claire cornered the nerd before he picked up her nephew. After finishing his beer and taking a couple more shots with Owen, Zach had to piss like no other. He got up, swaying only a little, and made his way to the restroom. He was feeling good, not drunk enough to be seeing two or for blurry vision, but enough to feel like an airhead. He started thinking about how his night was going so far, as he went to a urinal, he was having fun hanging out with the older men, listening to their stories from everyday life on the island, making him wish he lived here year round as well. They asked him about school, him telling them excitedly he didn't have to sit in that hell hole anymore, having graduated recently. He also noticed a certain trainer hitting on him when Lowery wasn't paying attention. He must have been in there awhile with his thoughts, because soon Owen was looking for him. 

"You okay?" He asked Zach, standing a couple urinals down before relieving himself. 

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed by life, not in a bad way though." Zach shrugged moving to wash his hands. Owen smiled coming up next to him. 

"I know how that feels. Sucks sometimes, regardless if it's good it not, but we're here to have a good time, not be overwhelmed!" Owen said, knocking his shoulder into Zach's playfully. 

"I am, not much of a people person though. Chillin' at home is more my thing." Zach said heading towards the door. 

"I could arrange that." Owen said, smirking as Zach stopped.

"Oh yeah?" Zach said, turning around, eyebrow raising. If Owen wanted to play this game Zach would play "And whose house would we go to?" 

"My place has beer and no nosey aunts close by." Owen shrugged, moving closer to the teen. "So we could go there." 

"What about Lowery? He's supposed to text aunt Claire when he drops me off." Zach said, blushing slightly as Owen moved closer. He was only a little nervous about being alone with Owen at the man's bungalow. 

"Why do you think Barry is the best wingman ever?" Owen had Zach against the wall, bodies slightly pressed together, lips hovering dangerously close to Zach's. "Your move, Zach."

Owen was a little surprised when Zach pushed his lips into his own, but moved his arm around the teens waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It didn't last long as they heard someone coming and broke apart, Zach blushing, left a smirking Owen to follow. They stayed for another hour before Barry got Lowery into a debate, taking his attention off Zach. Zach said he was going to the bar and disappeared into the small crowd, Owen following a few minutes later.

They took off on Owen's bike, Zach thinking of ways to make this up to Lowery tomorrow. It only took them 10 minutes before they were at the bungalow, Zach following Owen to the door. 

"Wonna drink out here or inside?" Owen asked, turning to look at the teen. 

"Is it any cooler inside? I'm fuckin' dying in this heat." Zach said, fanning himself. Owen chuckled before opening the door, letting Zach go on first, watching his ass as he walked in. He couldn't help himself, the teen was hot, and legal, but he's going to let Zach come to him. He grabbed a couple bottles of beer and they sat on the couch.

"I don't have cable, but I do have a badass movie collection," Owen said, pointing to the movie wall. "I'm gonna go change real quick, pick something good."

"Yeah yeah." Zach smiled, taking a drink and getting up to check out the movies. After looking threw them he finally picked out KickAss and turned to see Owen, leaned against the wall, clearly staring at his ass. 

"Like what you see, Mr. Grady?" Zach smiled, biting his lip, and holding up the movie. "Found one."

"Back to Mr. Grady?" Owen raised an eyebrow and moved to take the movie, putting it in. "And maybe I do see something I like."

"Not gonna lie, I've never gone home with my boss before."

"What have you done before?" Owen asked, sitting back on the couch, hitting play. 

"Little bit of this, little bit of that. Had a threesome once, I ended up in the middle. That was fun." Zach said, blushing slightly, when he caught Owen staring, jaw dropped. "What?"

"That's got to be one of the hottest things I've heard." Owen said, shaking his head, trying to get the image of Zach between him and a random faced guy out of his mind. Zach smiled, putting down his beer. He didn't know what came over him, it couldn't possibly be all the alcohol in his system or the fact he was a teenage boy, but he wanted to taste Owen.

"I've also been told in good with my mouth." He said, sliding off the couch and moving in between Owen's spread legs. The man was conveniently wearing basketball shorts and with a slight lift of the hips Zach pulled them down, revealing a hard cock, apparently Owen forgot his boxers. It was like a porno dick, one of the biggest Zach's ever seen, but that didn't stop him as he took it into his mouth, sucking the tip, before moving his mouth down. He got half way down before his mouth was full and he slowly relaxed the muscles in his throat, taking in Owen's massive dick to the root. 

"Ooooh fuck." Owen moaned, hand moving to Zach's hair as his head fell back in pleasure. It'd been a long time since someone was able to deep throat him and Zach's throat was so fucking tight, he was trying hard not to thrust into the mouth. Zach started bobbing his head slowly, sucking when he could, pulling more moans out of the older man. He was pulled off quickly and Owen's mouth crashed to his, starting a rough make out session, pulling Zach into his lap. "You want this 100 percent right, no regrets in the morning?" Owen asked, Zach taking the chance to kiss down the older man's neck.

"Fuck, yes I do." Zach groaned, grinding his hips down into Owen's. Zach's shirt was quickly thrown to the floor, a mouth biting at a nipple, his belt followed quickly, and then they were both standing. Owen smirked as he looked into Zach's lust blown eyes, dropping to his knees in front of the teen, pulling his pants and boxers down in one go. Owen looked up, locking eyes with the teen as he took his dick into his mouth, sucking it all down, Zach bit his lip, hips thrusting lightly. After a couple more sucks Owen pulled off, pulling his shirt off as he stood. Zach walked out of his pants before being pulled behind Owen to a bedroom with a huge bed, he was pushed on it and the older man was above him. 

"Do you want to play more or do you want me to fuck you?" Owen growled into the teens ear. 

"I need you inside me." Zach said, breathing heavy as he pushed his hips up, trying to get some friction.

"Demanding." Owen said, biting at Zach's neck as he sat up, reaching into the night stand drawer, grabbing his lube and a condom. Coating two fingers before moving back into position, lips crashing to Zach's once more before pushing a finger in. The teen moaned, hand moving to the back of Owen's head, fingers tangling in the hair there. Owen thrust his finger a couple times before adding a second, Zach arching his back as the stretch, causing nothing but pleasure, the fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him more. The older man curled his fingers, searching for that one spot, knowing he found it when the teen cried out, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth open, taking in gasping breaths. Owen blindly grabbed for the condom and lube as he continued the assault to Zach's prostate, the teen withering in pleasure, back arching further, wanting more. Owen pulled his fingers out, ignoring the teens whine of protest, sliding the condom down his cock, lubing himself up. 

"You ready?" He asked, making sure Zach still wanted this. The teen nodded and Owen spread the legs below him before pushing in. Zach tried to relax as that big dick moved in him, feeling like he was breaking in two. It was way bigger then Owen's fingers and the stretch left him breathless. 

"Jesus, you're so fuckin' tight." Owen groaned, face dropping to Zach's neck, breathing hard. He kept pushing in slowly until he was finally bottomed out. He let Zach adjust before slowly pulling out, thrusting back in a little harder. Zach couldn't help the moans leaving him as Owen moved inside him, hitting that certain spot every other thrust in. Owen didn't help kissing and biting at the teens neck, thrusts getting harder. 

"Fuck, Owen, please." Zach moaned, biting his lip. He didn't know what he was asking for he just needed something. 

"Watcha want hmm? Want me to fuck you harder or do you want me to slow down and make love?" Owen asked, kissing his way to Zach's mouth, not stopping his rough, shallow, thrusts. 

"We can take it slow next time!" Zach ended the kiss, gasping "I want you to fuck me harder, Owen."

Not being one to let down Owen sat up, pulling Zach's legs to his shoulders before pounding into the body beneath him. Zach cried out, fingers clenching in the blanket, as the new angle had his prostate getting rammed on each thrust. Owen smirked, fingers digging into Zach's thighs enough to leave bruises. In this position it didn't take Zach long to moan Owen's name as he came, body shaking in pleasure, clenching around the cock in him. Owen dropped the legs and drapped his body over Zach's as he thrust relentlessly, release so close. 

"Common, Owen, cum for me." Zach groaned, clenching around him again. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Zach, fuck." Owen moaned, stilling as he finally came, strength leaving him as he collapsed on the teen. They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting their breathing under control before Owen pulled out, Zach gasping quietly at the empty feeling left behind. They cleaned up and decided to drink another beer before heading to bed, not like they actually slept much. 

There was a knock on Owen's front door around noon, he groaned, heading falling on Zach's shoulder, debating on actually answering the door or continuing to take pleasure in the body beneath him. He made his mind after another knock and pulled out, standing and quickly pulling on a pair of sweatpants, smirking at the panting teen on his bed. Nothing could prepare him for the punch to the face and an angry red head pushing her way threw. 

"Where is he?" Claire asked, and crossed her arms, taking in Owen's appearance. It was obvious what he had been doing, hickeys on his neck, hair array, slightly sweaty. "Did you take advantage of my nephew?!"

"Hey now," Owen said one hand coming up to protect himself from another punch, the other pinching his bleeding nose. "I did NOT take advantage of him. He wanted it."

Claire glared, punching him in the stomach, gasping and holding her hand afterwards. She would have started yelling if Zach hadn't come out of the bedroom, wearing a shirt that was obviously not his and two sizes too big.

"Hi aunt Claire." He said, blushing, not meeting her eyes. He looked to be in the same state as Owen, bite marks trailing under the shirt, hair messy. 

"Zachary Mitchell what in God's name we're you thinking?" She yelled, trying to stay calm. She knew yelling would get no where when it came to her oldest nephew, but she couldn't help it, she could not believe her nephew was defiled by Owen Grady. 

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." He said, scowl on his face and arms crossed. He was right, but while he was on the island he was under her protection and she could not let this happen. 

"What is this?" She asked pointing between them. "Is this just a birthday fuck? Are you going to pursue each other?"

"We haven't really gotten that far." Owen smirked, moving behind Zach slightly to avoid another punch. He was met with twin glares and he put his hands up before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

"Zach what are you going to do when you leave and he moves on to the next thing to put out? I don't want to see you hurt." Claire pleaded. She moved closer, pulling him into a hug. "I'm only thinking of you, Zach." 

"I can take care of myself. We'll figure things out before I leave, plus I was kinda hoping my awesome aunt could help me get a job on the island now that I'm graduated. I was gonna ask you before all of this..." He said, hugging her back. 

"I'll think about it...I expect you back by dinner and alone. We have some things we need to talk about." She said raising an eyebrow at him. Owen walked threw to the kitchen, ignoring the red head who packed a mad punch. Zach just nodded and excused himself to the bathroom, Claire stomping into the kitchen. Owen held up a frying pan, protecting himself from the mad woman. 

"I will end you if you hurt him, he is not another one of your floosies, Mr. Grady and I swear to God if one tear comes out of his eyes because of you I will feed you too the fuckin t rex and Barry can be alpha." She said, moving closer as she talked, ending on her tip toes in his face. 

"Aunt Claire..." Zach said with a sigh. She turned, satisfied smile on her face as she left, kissing Zach's cheek on her way out the door. Zach turned to Owen, the ex NAVY man pale at the thought of dying by the t rex. 

"Soooo...coffee?" Owen asked after a few minutes, they obviously would not be finishing their earlier activities...right now. They talked over breakfast coming to the conclusion that things would go on as normal, with sex on the side, until Zach decided if and when he returned to the island and they would see how they felt. Owen was willing to wait for Zach, he did have a hand and a way to talk to the teen, if it didn't work out after that, they would just remain friends. 

\--

The Indominus Rex was finally gone, eaten by the Mosasaurus. Zach was wrapped around Gray, the younger boy shaking slightly. He watched Owen nod at Blue and the raptor made a sound before turning and running off into the trees. After they had made it to safety, Gray cuddled up to his mother, Zach found Owen.   

"What should we do now?" Zach asked, small smile gracing his lips. Owen, pulled Zach closer, ignoring the looks from Zach's parents, letting Claire deal with them. 

"Stick together....You know for survival." Owen smirked, pulling Zach into a kiss, vaguely hearing a high pitched 'WHAT?!'


End file.
